


Nargles

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood thinks about what effect the Nargles have had on a significant event of her life, and the news she has for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nargles

**Author's Note:**

> Nargles – Rating T
> 
> Summary – Luna Lovegood thinks about what effect the Nargles have had on a significant event of her life, and the news she has for her husband. RS/LL
> 
> Pairings – Rolf/Luna
> 
> Challenge – The Social Media Competition, Twitter, #Hashtag

**The Rookery, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

**13th August 2017**

Nargles. That is what I lay the blame onto. Them and the Crumpled Horned Snorlack are to blame. If they had not conspired between each other, I would not have had to see my children endure the shock that they had four years ago.

The shock that they had was when my father passed away, four years ago, and if it was not for the help and love of my husband, Rolf, and my twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander, I doubt that I would have coped.

I doubt that my father had any regrets, you know, this is except him not finding the Crumpled Horned Snorlack on our expeditions. Maybe the Nargles were to blame.

I have already come to terms with the death of my father, especially as I know he will be seeing my mother right now. The only thing is I know that the twins miss the madness that my dad displayed too much!

As I walk out of the print room, following a successful run of _The Quibbler_ , I walk into my husband, who was sitting there, playing Merlin, Parchment, Wand with Lorcan. Lysander, however, was drawing a picture of a Nargle that he had seen.

Looking at my husband, I remember the spell I had cast earlier, flowing the vomiting that had happened.

"Rolf dear," I said, kissing him on the cheek, holding his hand. "I have some good news for you."

I remember the day as being both the day my father died, and then four years later it will be the day that I believe I will be bringing new life into the world. I suppose it is all thanks to the Crumpled Horned Snorlack.

Them, along with the Nargles.

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. All rights to their various owners/creators.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
